The overall objectives of the total project are to explore acute and long-term cellular responses to drugs and possible carcinogens at biochemical, light microscopic and ultrastructural levels. Special emphasis is given to alterations in peroxisome structure and enzyme activity following administration of hypolipidemic drugs. Another aspect of investigation is the possible carcinogenic activity of an aryloxyisobutyrate hypolipidemic drug.